FrostTouch
by The Sound Of Silver
Summary: (AU) Lightning was only irritated as hell because it was hot as hell. Snow has the solution. Smut/a bit of kink.
AN: Heyo! Look, the lazy ass got off hers and wrote again! Shock and awe! Betcha thought I wasn't going to?! Well, yeah, I do not blame you.

So this one came to me while I was on my bathroom floor, shivering my toes off as I hugged the only floor heater vent for warmth. (Don't ask; it's cold.)

I was reading another fanfic about Lightning and Snow having a little fun on his motorcycle, and she was getting frostbite. I wondered how she could stand to touch Snow if his best abilities in game come when you use FrostStrike. I mean, he uses his hands for Bhuni's sake! How does that work?

Sooooooo, the obvious WTF is "how the hell do they have magic without being l'Cie?" The answer is: AU magic, boiiiiiiiiii.

And so, smut is born on a bathroom floor while the Author-Chan hugs a floor vent. You are welcome; send blankets.

* * *

Phoenix beat down on afternoon Bodhum with relentless mercy as if taking sadistic glee in watching the occupants sizzle into crisp human jerky, salted by their own sweat and slathered with sunscreen. Saying that a Fal'Cie was a sadistic bastard wasn't that far off, Lightning supposed as she jammed her finger against the console, trying to force the poor old air conditioner to work harder in its advanced age. It groaned in protest, creaking and sputtering on occasion before she had enough of the crap and stood directly in front of the vent where cooler-than-what-has-to-be-100-degree air puffed out weakly.

 _'Fixed it', my ass._

She didn't feel any difference on the exposed skin of her back. In fact, she felt even hotter, if that was even possible at this hellish point. She frowned and moved away from it, wiping sweat from her face with an equally sweaty hand, changing nothing aside from face-sweat becoming hand-sweat and vice versa.

 _De-fucking-lightful._

As her mood soured, her thoughts turned violently to the reason, she believed, she was even in this predicament today instead of inside the cooling air of the Guardian Corps base here in Bodhum. Her asshole of a boyfriend, and clearly poor mechanic, Snow Villiers had convinced her to take a much needed day off for once in her life and enjoy the place she called home by spending the day on the beach.

Well, it was more along the lines of flat out begging, but 'convinced' helped him maintain his dignity and enormous ego. However, she had cut out anything involving the half nudist beach that was no doubt crowded as hell's line for arriving sinners at this temperature.

Fuck, she should've checked the weather before agreeing to this... She would've said flat out ' _no_ ' if she knew it was _this_ ungodly hot out.

And that he hadn't fixed her damn air conditioner yet!

The sound of the door opening grated on her nerves as she knew that only two people had the key aside from her, her sister Serah, and the dead on arrival Snow.

And Serah was in Eden for school...

He entered the living room, calling out for her before startling as she glared venomously from the corner of the room, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed in that look he knew far too well.

"H-Hey, Light..." He said, sheepishly. He ran a hand through his matted blond locks, which were free of the bandana he occasionally wore, nervous. "W-whatcha doing?"

She frowned. "You said you were going to fix this." She gestured to the sputtering machine mounted above her. "Why haven't you?"

He wanted to shrug. But that might result in his death, so he resisted the urge. "Um, was busy."

Lightning's eyes, which were already to the slit, narrowed to the point where he wondered if they were closed or if she could still seem him. "Oh, you were busy. With your fucking motorcycles." Her head flicked in the direction of his grease stained pants.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know it would be hell-hot today?" Snow grumbled loudly, getting a tad irritated with himself, for forgetting, and Lightning, because she wouldn't cut him some slack. "You know I don't watch the news!"

"Well, fuck me. You're such a damn rebel," she drawled sarcastically. "Careful, the establishment may crack down on you _because you don't watch the fucking weather!_ " Her voice gained a few decibels with the last half of her statement. "You better be glad I called Hope over to fix this piece of shit!"

Snow crossed his own arms, showing his own agitation. "Whoa, who the hell are you blaming? You know I don't watch the news. You do, however. Why the hell am I to blame because you decided to skip a day?"

She threw her hands up in frustration and gave a growl of anger before hanging her head. She was getting hotter with fury and she hated it. She hated extreme temperatures. "God! Why the hell did I agree to this?" Her voice was softer now, but still held that fire. "I should've just gone to work. I wouldn't be hot there..."

She regretted the words the moment they were out.

Snow was silent. Then she heard his feet step across the floor.

 _Great._ Had he left? Did she seriously make him upset again with her thoughtless insult to his presence? He always had that look in his eyes whenever she came home late from work; he waited for her to flop into bed, his eyes wide awake in the darkness. That look of, " _Am I enough for you?_ " was always in his eyes when she couldn't look into them. Was she putting work over his worth?

Never! But she hardly acted like it.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise as cool fingers slowly brushed the skin of her bare arms, tracing up to her neck and finally staying on her cheek, cold waves going deep into her skin and dashing the fire with a shiver.

Her voice came out in a sharp gasp at the sudden goosebumps appearing on the traced skin. "Snow?" She asked softly, gazing into his eyes, which were focused on her slightly parted lips. Aside from just seeing a slight edge of the ocean blues, she saw a certain ice in them.

He was using magic on her...?

His other hand slid around her waist, fingers splaying to press against her back. She arched in surprise, another gasp slipping from her. "Wh-what...? What are you...?" Those words were forgotten with a moan as the cooling wave entered her. "H-hey, that's not...f...air."

Snow chuckled, moving the hand that was caressing her face so it was down her tank-top and fit his chin into the crook of her neck. "You're only mad cause it's hot?" He asked against the skin of her throat, his breath cool. "Hmm?"  
What was she thinking before this? Something about...something...? His hands touched on her back and one depended below the waistband of her shorts, cupping her smooth backside and squeezing it with his frigid mitt. She jumped at the new sensation.

His laughter was so warm, yet so cold on her skin. He was enjoying the look of pleasure that was clearly on her face as he kissed her neck, his lips as cool as his hands.

"I...Snow..."

"Come on, Light," it wasn't a plea, it was an instruction. Those damn lips swallowed her reply. "Aren't you hot in these?" He teased by looping a finger around the band of the scrap of lace she called panties and smacked the coiled elastic against her backside.

"...Maybe..." She admitted. Maker, everything that had been touched by him was so relaxed, the fire in her body gone. The rest of her wanted the same attention from him, every stroke and kiss she needed to breathe the searing air.

Grinning like a fool, he took her hand, disengaged from her, and lead her to the couch. She took the lead and laid down on the cushions, suddenly aware of how hot the air truly was now that he was gone.

It didn't last long though, as his hands were on her body again, glowing a slight blue as they were enchanted with frost. She sighed, eyes fluttering closed as her head softly hit the pillow. "Please..." she quietly pleaded. There was still so much he hadn't touched yet...

Fingers lifted her shirt over and off her, revealing that she wore no bra underneath her clothes. He gave her a smirk and she blushed.

"It wasn't worth it..." She said as an explanation. "It was too hot, and I was just going to sit around the house all day."

"I'm not mad." He said, a finger trailing down her neck to her chest achingly slow. "Just surprised. You said only whores went braless."

"That was only because that bitch couldn't stop rubbing her tits in your face!"

Laughter was his reply and his lips descended to take a nipple into his mouth. She couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped her, ringing out in the living room. The bud hardened as his tongue danced along it, twisting around and flicking it with skill. Fuck, fuck, fuck, she knew she couldn't take much of this...

His hands began seeking out other parts of her to please. The right massaged her other breast and the left...

Mischievous fucker... It traced once down her stomach and into the front of her shorts before it ran the length of her womanhood, cause another cry to part her lips.

"No! Snow, don't do that!" Lightning exclaimed, tightening her legs. She knew he had a little fetish for fingering her before sex. But with his current enchantment, she didn't know if she could take it. "I swear to Etro, if you do that...!"

Ignoring her protests, his fingers traced her inner lips, her moans flowing freely now.

Oh, god, she was hot there. So hot... It felt too good to let his hands do this to her. Oh god, was he seriously going to do that to her right now? No, he couldn't. She could hardly take his stout digit in her normally, his length was a stretch even after the few months they had been actively joining...If he did that, she would kill him.

After sex, of course.

He rubbed the pad of his rough finger along her entrance, loving the mewls of pleasure she gave as he did so. She was either wet with fluids or sweat. But guessing from her soft pulsing, it was the former. Delightful.

He wanted to breach her, to rub her walls and cool her from the inside simply because the sounds she would make were unknown to him. But the look in her eyes, which watched him through narrow slits, said "death if you do what you're thinking about, fuckboy."

A disgruntled sound came from him, but he figured there would be time to try this later when she was more comfortable with the idea. And she would be. For how kinky he was, she was doubly.

Still allowing the finger to tease her folds and his tongue to brush the hardened nipple he had worked to erection, his hand left her breast and began working at his pants.

Lightning beat him there, fingers tangling with his as she undid his belt and fly, pulling them down as far as she could reach before she allowed him to pull them the rest of the way off. His shirt was next, coming off of him. The only reason she noted this was because his lips had to leave her breast for him to strip. But he was back on her, his hard manhood pressing against her as he positioned himself in between her sprawled legs. It was cramped before, but now with him there, she had to bend her knees and back to accommodate his kneeling form.

She couldn't complain. There he was, removing her shorts while kissing her skin with those cold lips. He stopped near her thigh and they were both left in their underwear. Hers were far less substantial, she idly noted as he pulled those off as well.

And, with a few hurried pulls with his hands, they were both as nude as they days they came into the world.

She blushed as she always did when she saw his member. Despite the numerous times in had been in her, she was still embarrassed of the...girth of it and how desperate it was to be inside her.

Snow placed his hands on either side of her head, having to hold onto the back of the couch when room couldn't be made. She grinned cheekily at him as a thought crossed her mind.

"You better not be freezing or I will kill you." Lightning stated, giving him pause as he checked himself rapidly. "...Mostly kidding..." she smirked.

He rolled his eyes once. "Stop that."

Lightning laughed softly, bracing her body for his length as she did so. He saw her tense and made sure she was lubricated sufficiently as to not hurt her anymore than he would initially with a quick glance in between her thighs.

There was nothing to do now but be with her. He couldn't imagine coming all this way and being told to stop. But he would if she wanted. It would leave a pain in his chest and loins, but he would never force her to do anything.

The head of his member rubbed along her glistening folds, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. Looking at her, he waited for her to open her eyes and nod before plunging into her wet heat.

She groaned and bit her lip at the slight discomfort of his girth. It stretched her walls and filled her with a smidgen of pain before he settled, waiting for her to adjust. It was a struggle to keep still in her; her walls smothered him so tightly and her body was so damn warm, contrasting perfectly with his chilled skin.

"Ready?" He asked, leaning over her and gripping the frame of the couch tightly.

She didn't trust her voice and nodded again.

The first impact was always the dazzling one. He reared back and snapped forward, hitting a sensitive spot within her and causing her to see white orbs in her vision. She exhaled the contents of her lungs, gasping.

He repeated his motions, slowly, as to give her time to accommodate him. Snow held tightly onto the couch, tempering her with shallow thrusts.

Finally, Lightning had enough of slow and steady and wrapped her legs around his back, pushing him farther into her canal. They both moaned at the flood of ecstasy between them and all control on either side was lost.

Hope, wiping some sweat out of his eyes, hurried out of the hot spots on the sidewalk and nearly ran to the Farron/Villiers homestead. At least there he would be cool once he fixed the air conditioner.

He knocked on the door, rapping on it with his knuckles while hopping from one foot to the other.

 _Even the concrete was baking..._

There was no answer, he realized after a moment.

He called, "Light? Snow?" as he knocked again, this time ringing the doorbell.

Still nothing.

He saw an open window off to the side where he knew the living room was and got an idea. Light would never let Snow leave the windows open while they were out; she was too paranoid. Ergo, this meant that she was inside and just couldn't hear him.

Approaching the window, he realized just why she didn't hear him and blushed a dark red.

"Aw, Maker, seriously?" He scrunched up his young face and grimaced at the mental images that were flooding him unbidden. "The window's open..."

And with that, he decided to go back home and let her call him again when they were done.

* * *

Okay! So this was smutty this time! :D YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY. So, again r&r and I'll see you around when I start a new story! It's going to be SLight, because duh, and it's also going to be a bit AUish. I hope you'll stick around to see Snow and Lightning in my own take on the FFXIII-2 storyline!


End file.
